charas_sandbox_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
SU/Garnet
(Current) (Previous) (Debut) |complexion = (Current) (Previous) (Debut) |eyes = (Right) (Middle) (Left) |gemstone = Garnet (presumably Almandine) |gem type = Fusion |alignment = Crystal Gems |allies = Off Colors |occupation = Guardian |status = Active |relationships = *Steven (ward) *Pearl (teammate) *Amethyst (teammate) *Rose Quartz (former leader) |debut = Gem Glow |va = Estelle }}"Garnet" is the de-facto leader of the Crystal Gems. She is one of the main characters of Steven Universe. Personality Although she's the most stable and rational of the core Crystal Gems, she tends to act fast based on intuition rather than thinking through situations and seriously analyze them. Appearence Garnet is tall and curvy, with large hips and legs and small torso and skinny arms. She has an overall square-shaped head and full lips. She notably has three eyes, typically hidden under a visor, all with different colors: the left one being sapphire-blue, the right one being ruby-red, and the top/middle one being dark purple. Garnet also has a large, roughly square-shaped afro. Debut In her debut form, Garnet has maroon skin and black hair, which is slightly longer than most of her other regenerations- reaching her shoulders rather than capping at her jaw. Her triangular visor is yellow with red highlights, which she summons to hide her eyes. She wears a black bodysuit, with a dark crimson right leg, and with coral-and-peach detailings on her heels. The top of her bodysuit is more akin to a chestplate, being mainly black with a bright coral star design with a smaller peach star design inside of it, as well as cube-shaped shoulder pads, the right-side one being bright coral and the left-side one being dark crimson. She also wears long, elbow-length black gloves that only covers her middle finger. Second After regenerating in "Jailbreak", Garnet's new form is overall very similar to her previous one, but with a few tweaks made and a color scheme change. She has rose skin and dark purple hair, which is her default cube-shaped afro. Her chestplate has changed, being mainly a pinkish lilac color with the outer star design (which is now larger) being bright lilac and the inner star design being a vivid rose color; It now also has a dark blue section near the neck area, and her shoulder pads (which are now pointy rather than cube-shaped) are now dark purple, as are her gloves. Her bodysuit's legs are now split down the middle: with the right side being dark blue and the left side being dark purple. Her heel detailings are now entirely lilac, and she now has vivid rose detailings covering the toe area of her feet. Her visor has also changed to a light cyan color, with lilac highlights. Current After regenerating in "Change Your Mind", Garnet's outfit has generally gotten a makeover. Her chestplate is still in the same colors, however, instead of a star, it is now a V shape, pointing downwards. Her shoulder pads are now bright magenta, and her visor is now star-shaped and golden in color. She wears dark blue leggings, and with a tuxedo-like design around the waist area, which is dark blue on the right side, and purplish burgundy on the left side. Her foot detailings are the same, but the toe cover is now in a "U" shape. Abilities TBA Fusions Like any other gem, Garnet is able to fuse with other gems, Garnet herself being a fusion of Ruby and Sapphire. Following is a list of the known fusions that include her: *When fused with Amethyst, they form Sugilite. *When fused with Pearl and Amethyst, they form Alexandrite *When fused with Pearl, they form Sardonyx. *When fused with Steven, they form Sunstone. *When fused with Steven, Pearl and Amethyst, they form Obsidian. **When fused with Rose, Pearl and Amethyst, they instead presumably form Obsidian. Gemstones Design Gallery and Skin: Right Eye: Top Eye: Left Eye: This is Garnet's original form- The one she took when she fused for the first time in "The Answer". When she was "reset" by Spinel with the gem rejuvenator in "Steven Universe The Movie", Ruby and Sapphire fused into this form again. Garnet's clothes in this form are an unruly mixture of different clothing. She wears a pink top with very pale azure cuffs and a dark gray collar, underneath a light blue dress with a very pale azure puffy sleeve. She wears pink leggings and a dark gray stocking on her left leg. She wears a dark gray boot in her right foot, but her left foot is bare. |image2 = Wartime Garnet.png |text2 = Wartime Garnet Hair: and Skin: Although it is unknown exactly when or how she got this regeneration, it is known that she had it during the gem war, mainly its final stages. In this form, she wears a purple bodysuit with a blue right leg, the latter of which has a lilac cover around the toe area. She also wears a rose boot on her left leg, that has the same cover as her other foot. She wears a lilac chestplate that has a rose star detail on its left side, as well as round purple shoulder pads and rose gloves that don't cover all the fingers. She also wears a white visor. Her hair is two colors, split in half with a lightning bolt design. |image3 = Unknown Past Garnet 1.png |text3 = Unknown Past Garnet 1 Hair: Skin: Eyes: It is unknown when she had this regeneration, however we see its silhouette when she regains her memories in "Steven Universe The Movie". This regeneration has only been seen in silhouette form, but there are still many details that can be made out from it. Noticeably, her hair is done in an up-do, resembling a pompadour. A skirt and puffy shoulders are also noticeable. |image4 = Unknown Past Garnet 2.png |text4 = Unknown Past Garnet 2 Hair: Skin: Eyes: It is unknown when she had this regeneration, however we see its silhouette when she regains her memories in "Steven Universe The Movie". This regeneration has only been seen in silhouette form, but there are still many details that can be made out from it. Noticeably, her hair is poofy and she wears poofy sleeves and poofy shorts. |image5 = Unknown Past Garnet 3.png |text5 = Unknown Past Garnet 3 Hair: Skin: Eyes: It is unknown when she had this regeneration, however we see its silhouette when she regains her memories in "Steven Universe The Movie". This regeneration has only been seen in silhouette form, but there are still many details that can be made out from it. Noticeably, she has two layers of skirts that are open at the front. |imgtb6 = Canon Version = |-| Book Version = |text6 = Flashback Garnet Hair: Skin: Right Eye: Top Eye: Left Eye: TBA. In this regeneration, Garnet is wearing TBA |imgtb7 = Garnet = |-| No Glasses = |-| With Gauntlets = |text7 = Garnet Hair: Skin: Right Eye: Top Eye: Left Eye: It is unknown exactly when or how she got this regeneration, however it is known that it was prior to Steven's birth. She wears a black bodysuit, except her right leg is crimson, and she has coral-and-peach detailings on her heels. Her chestplate is black, with a coral star design that has a smaller peach star design inside of it. She has coral-and-crimson cube-shaped shoulder pads and black gloves. Her triangular visor is yellow with red highlights. |imgtb8 = Garnet 2 = |-| No Glasses = |-| With Gauntlets = |text8 = Garnet 2 Hair: Skin: Right Eye: Top Eye: Left Eye: This regeneration happens in "Jailbreak", after she is destabilized by Jasper in "The Return". She wears a purple and blue bodysuit, with lilac detailings in the heels and a rose covering on her toe area. Her chestplate is pinkish lilac, with a bright lilac star design that has a smaller vivid rose star design inside of it. She has pointy purple shoulder pads and purple gloves. Her triangular visor is cyan with lilac highlights. |imgtb9 = Garnet 3 = |-| No Glasses = |-| With Gauntlets = |text9 = Garnet 3 Hair: Skin: Right Eye: Top Eye: Left Eye: This regeneration happens in "Change Your Mind", after she is poofed by Yellow Diamond in "Together Alone". She wears dark blue leggings, and with a tuxedo-like design around the waist area, which is dark blue on the right side, and purplish burgundy on the left side, with lilac detailings in the heels and a rose U-shaped detail on her toe area. Her chestplate is pinkish lilac, with a bright lilac V-shaped design that has a smaller vivid rose V-shaped design inside of it. She has pointy magenta shoulder pads and purple gloves. Her star-shaped visor is golden in color. |bg = #AF159D |font = #CBE3FC }} }}